The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker 2:Never Alone
Authors Comments Well Well Well! We're back for another story! So In this one well, find out as you read it. As you see above, This story is Published and Copyrighted by my company. The series logo should take you to the navigation page, well the company banner should take you to the Company page. Anyways, make sure you read The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker First before this one, Otherwise you won't know how everything in Ch.1 came to be. Enjoy the story! Later Mates! Captain Ned Edgewalker [http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Captain_Ned_Edgewalker It be a Pirates life for me!] 2014 Update: So for some reason your reading the second story in my first series. This one is better than the first one, but don't get your hopes up. Thanks. ~ Ned The Theme Protagonists Main Protagonist: Captain Ned Edgewalker Deuteragonist: David McMartin Tritagonist: Ezio Auditore Da Firenze Side Characters Pirate King Jim Logan Albert Spark Charles Crestsilver The 7th Brethren Court Lorenzo de Medici Yusuf Tazim Three Fangs Jolly Roger Captain Jack Sparrow More will be revealed as the story rolls on. Antagonists Davy Jones Blackbeard Templars More will be revealed as the story rolls on. Ships The Fighting Fox Outlaw King Black Pearl Flying Dutchman Harkaway Armies Jolly Roger's Skeleton Army The Templars Chapter 1: Return The party was booming in Kings Arm after the victory. But all halted as the doors Banged open. And a scaley figure walked in. "IM BACK JACK!" Said Davy Jones "But Yusuf is Captain.." Whispered Jim "I Heard that Mr.Logan. He still is Captain of the Dutchman. I have a new ship."Said Davy Jones "But that doesn't explain how your here." Said Ned "It was my own Locker which I escaped from." Replied Jones "So your not Immortal now.."Said Ezio "No he's not!" Said Johnny "Shark" Turner "I know what your thinking. And you won't kill me." Said Jones. He was quickley Joined by 34 Templar Brutes and 25 Papal Guards. "Im the new leader of the templar order." Said Jones "But thats Impossible!" Said Albert "My Apprentice, Do you know how to fight? And If you don't Ill need a new apprentice." Said Ezio "I do what I must." Replied Albert. Chapter 2: Fight for the Fox "We want the Fox!" Yelled Jones "We need it to take my seas back." "Not gonna happen mate, Now, maybe we can make a bargain" Said Jack "IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR 'Bargains'" Said Jones "Kill them." Ordered Jones And the battle begun. "Ill go defend the fox!" Said Albert. And he went to do just that. Albert and Davy got into a duel. Meanwhile, Ned, Jarod, Johnny Shark and Ezio were fighting off people left and right. Then out of NO where, a gunshot was heard. And 5 Papal Guards dropped dead. Charles Crestsilver had returned, With a blunderbuss. "COME ON, WE NEED TO GO HELP ALBERT!" Yelled Charles "AYE!" Said the Court. And they rushed to the aid of Albert. "WAIT WAIT WAIT! Where's Ned?" Said Ezio. They Looked back and Ned was surrounded by 13 of the remaining Papal Guards. "JUST GO DEFEND THE FOX ALREADY! I CAN TAKE THEM!" Said Ned. But as he was distracted by saying that, A Papal Guard grabbed Ned and Knocked him out. "Come, We need to defend the Fox! Its what Ned, would have wanted!" Said Captain Johnny As they rushed towards Jones. Davy soon Retreated, and they got on the fox and set sail. The Fox lead the fleet of the King, and The Pearl. And the hunt to get Ned back was on. "Where's Ned? Asked Albert. "Captured. We're going to get him back." Said David. "Yeah. The Fox needs its Captain." Said Ezio while steering the Fox. "FOR NED!" Yelled Jim. Chapter 3: Deja Vu Ned was still knocked out, then he had a dream, from his past. Ned was just turning 12 and he was still in the arms of his wealthy family. "3-2-1 Suprise!" Yelled his Family and friends. Ned took off his blindfold to see a Light Brig before his eyes. "You always said you wanted a ship!" Said Ned's Father. Ned walked up to the shsip and boarded it. The first thing he did was go up to the wheel. "The Fox...... The Fighting Fox!! THATS WHAT HER NAME IS!" Said Ned with Joy. Ned woke up to his 55 Year old self. "Where Am I?" Said Ned "Be quiet! They must not know we're awake!" Said A man "Who are you?" Asked Ned. "I am Lorenzo De Medici." He Said "I know your friend! Ezio Auditore" Said Ned. All of a sudden, A papal Guard Dropped Dead. "Ned, Im here to bust you Ou- Lorenzo?" Said Ezio "CAN WE GET TO THE SENTEMANTAL STUFF LATER PLEASE!?" Said Ned. "Alright, Lets go guys." Replied Ezio Chapter 4: Death of a good friend As Ned, Lorenzo and Ezio burst out of the jail they ran for the Fox and the Pearl were blasting at the Jail guns. They drew they're swords as Templar guards came running towards them. They eventually made it to the ship's, "QUICK EVERYONE, GET ON!" Yelled Jack. "Charles is overloaded by guards, go help him!" Ned ran to Charles, but when he arrived, it was already too late. There were 5 swords in His stomach and 2 in his head. At first he didn't even know it was Charles. Ned and Ezio eventually killed them off and the Fox and Pearl retreated to rendevouz with the Outlaw King. When they arrived they were in for another surprise. This time, it wasn't a bad one. "Lorenzo, how good to see you." Said Ezio. "You too Ezio, How have you been keeping?" Asked Lorenzo "Ive been alright, Templars are bigger jerks than ever." Meanwhile that conversation was going on, Ned was on the Outlaw King, talking to Jarod. "We got they're charts Ned, It should show us where they're hideouts are." Said Jarod cheerfully. "Set a course for that base, Shipwreck Rock. We start our assalt on the Templars there." "Sounds good, they won't see it coming." Replied Ned. "Altough, I do wonder if we have the firepower to take down Shipwreck rock." After Ned said that, some crew members had recovered the body of Charles. Ned was deeply saddened seeing Charles that way, but he could do nothing about it. Ned needed to focus, Chapter 5:The Heroes Authors Note: During this chapter Ezio calls Albert his apprentice, now if you do not know why, go back and read the last chapter in the first book. It explains it all for you. As the Fighting Fox approached Shipwreck Rock, there was a strange feeling in the air, something was about to happen, but nobody knew what. "Sure is a strange feeling in the air" Said Ezio "Yeah, It's too hard to pin point though, I guess they don't call this shipwreck rock for nothing." Said David "Albert, I haven't heard from you lately my apprentice, is everything alright??" Asked Ezio "Yeah, Im just sort of confused. Who is Lorenzo?" Replied Albert "Lorenzo is a friend of mine and without him, I may have not gotten this far in my journey." Said Ezio. Secretly, Templars were sneaking onto the ship, nobody was aware, but all of a sudden, all Hell broke loose. "DAVY JONES! IT'S JONES!!" Screamed David. Jones and his crew had boarded the Fox and the Outlaw King. With the Black Pearl unguarded He made his move. A mysterious man boarded the Pearl and started to sail away, while at the same time, the un-thinkable happened. The Queen Anne's Revenge showed up. David and Albert saw this and they sprung into action. "JIM, TIE DOWN THE MASTS OR THE FOX IS GOING DOWN!" Yelled Albert. They headed onto the Pearl, reclaiming it, and killing the masked man with one foul swipe. But all of a sudden a reinforcement came and David and Albert were in trouble. But they did the impossible. They defeated the reinforcement bank and the Pearl was saved. The Black Pearl was sailed back to join the Fox and start the celebration. Meanwhile, on the Flying Dutchman and the Queen Anne's Revenge sailed away in full retreat. "Don't worry Jones. We'll get them." Said Blackbeard. "I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!! In a week, we sail back there to reclaim the Templar base. And to kill David McMartin and Albert Spark." Replied Jones. Chapter 6: The Fox goes down Authors note: Again, read the first story and Yusuf showing up with the Dutchman will make sense. Look at the first chapter in this story as well. It was a crisp morning, the fog was thick, the crew in mourning from the death of Charles Crestsilver. The fleet of Pirates was vunerable. As the Fighting Fox lead the Black Pearl and Outlaw King into thicker fog, they were peppered by cannon fire. "EZIO, TAKE THE LEAD CANNON! WE NEED YOU UP FRONT!" Yelled Ned "Batten down the hatches so water doesn't get in! Jim, you take care of the weapons, David you watch the masts, Albert take the wheel! All hell has broken loose." As they were doing that, the fatal shot was fired. POW Right into the gunpowder. The fox started to sink. "My crew comes first." Thought Ned. "ALRIGHT, EVERYONE INTO THE LONGBOATS NOW!!" He Yelled. "Im with you Ned" Said Ezio "Yeah, me too." Said Jim. The unthinkable happened all of a sudden. It was Yusuf! He rised above the waves with the Dutchman. The Templars were in full retreat as the firepower was unbearable. The crew of the Fox got off safely. Ezio and Jim did too. Ned sunk it properly he went down with it. The crew witnessed it. There was someone on that longboat, that Ned did not know was even on the ship. Chapter 7: Another day of mourning, Or is it? As the remaining crew sailed on the Dutchman, Outlaw King, and the Pearl, a talk surrounded to crew, as it felt awkward not having Ned and the Fox in front of the fleet. "He died doing what he loved to do." Spoke out Ezio. "What so few get to say" Added Jim. As he said that a raft appeared in the distance. A knocked out Charles Crestsilver was floating on it. "Haul him aboard!" Ordered Yusuf "He's not breathing!' Said Ezio, while attempting to deliver CPR. Charles suddenly awoke. The crew began to cheer as they knew that a part of them had returned. "Get him some wine!" Ordered David. "Calm your nerves Charles. Your back with us." "Where's Ned?" Asked Charles, and a silence from the crew followed. "Well?" "He um, Died... Along with the Fox. It was a massacre, and would have been alot worse if Yusuf didn't show up." Said David "Who did this?" Asked Charles. "Templars. And Jones." Said Jack, as he pulled the Pearl up to see why the fleet halted. "We're going to get them. Don't worry." When all was calm, Jones and the Templars had returned, but this time, they wanted Charles. "What the hell are we going to do!?" Yelled Jack. "Go to war." Replied Jim. Chapter 8: The Betrayal Another (yes another) Authors Note: The story of Three Fangs, is real. In game she claimed to be the Daughter of Jolly, and she was my girlfriend. The Fight started, there was the Crew of Ned Edgewalker, VS. Davy Jones, Blackbeard and the Templars. "Prepare the Mortars!" Yelled Jack, and the 3 ships did, in sequence of each other. and they all fired in perfect harmony. Except, the Pearl was behind the Outlaw King and the Flying Dutchman, and Jack fired at them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Yelled Ezio, who was on the Dutchman. Jack sailed by, and said "Sorry mates, but ive struck a deal that I can't refuse. FIRE AGAIN! SEND THEM TO THE DEPTHS!!" and the crew, did just that, minus the depths part. "YOUR DOING THIS!? FOR MONEY!!!!" Jarod Screamed angerily. "Better!" Jack said as he sailed away with the templars, leaving the two ships in ruin. As the night fell upon the repair process of the Outlaw King and the Dutchman, Charles took the deck and let it all out. "DAMMIT GUYS! NED IS DEAD, JACK BETRAYED US, AND FOR WHAT? THE FOX? NO. FOR NED? NO. FOR HIMSELF! WE'RE STUCK OUT HERE AND WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" "Calm down Charles!" Said David "Your not helping the situation by standing here and being a baby about it. We're going to get them. I promise." Suddenly, that one woman on the long boat came out on the deck along with Ezio and Jim. "Guys, this is Ned's 'girlfriend' Three Fangs. She claims to be the daughter of Jolly Roger." Said Ezio. "Jolly who?" Replied David. "Y'know! The skelleton dude who invades Port Royal, Tortuga and Padres Del Fuego!" Said Jim "That's my dad." Said Three Fangs. "Prove it" Said Yusuf emerging from the wheel. Three Fangs took out a voodoo doll, and attuned the Dutchman. She screamed some kind of spell, and suddenly, Jolly Roger's Ship, the Harkaway, and fleet, Appeared. Chapter 9: An unexpected ally Roger comanded that the fleet stay behind, as the Harkaway approached. There was an erie feeling, as there was always when Jolly Roger approached. Ezio had his hand on the sword throughout the whole time, preparing for the worst to happen. "Who the hell called me" Said Roger "I did dad" Replied Three Fangs "Stop everything. Assuming you are the real Jolly Rogers, you'll be able to kill that scrub of a crew mate over there." Said a hesitant Charles. Rogers picked up the crewmate from 10 feet away using voodoo, and threw him over the deck, condemming him to Davy Jones locker. "My god...." said Charles. Charles quickly apologized, begging Roger for forgiveness. "Stop cowering at my feet weakling. Why did my daughter call me?" Said Roger Angerly. "Dad, Ned is dead.. Hey that rhymes!" Said Three Fangs "Is this a joke to you?" replied Roger "I SHOULD SINK THIS SHIP, AND ALL OF THE WEAKLINGS WHO ARE ON IT!" Ezio pulled out his sword as Jolly said that, "Tread carefully you skelleton freak, Im not afraid to cut you into pieces." Said Ezio. Jolly Roger laughed at the idea of Ezio killing him. "Dad stop! Is there any way you can bring Ned back?" Begged Three Fangs " I could. Where the hell did that bloody pirate die?" asked Jolly "He died at sea." Said Yusuf, looking on from behind the wheel. "I can do nothing. He's in Davy Jones Locker. But considering this is the Dutchman, and Yusuf is the Captain, he can probably do it." Said Roger "I do not have access to the locker Roger. That's still Davy Jones domain." Said Yusuf "However, Jack Sparrow betrayed us and joined-" "JACK SPARROW!? YOU SHOULS HAVE STARTED WITH THAT YOU BEAMING IDIOTS!" Said Roger cutting off Yusuf "Alright. I'll help you, if if means I get to kill Jack Sparrow." "Id be more than pleased then letting you kill him." Said Ezio. The Ships, the Outlaw King, and the Flying Dutchman started heading towards the direction Sparrow, Blackbeard, and Jones headed. But this time, they had an entire undead fleet on they're side. Chapter 10: The Finale "Alright, so you all know what your job is?" Jarod asked his crew "Yes, we know" Replied the first mate. Roger approached Jarod asking "Are you ready? This could be the end of Jack Sparrow, and your enemies, the Templars." "Im ready as hell." Jarod Replied. Next, Roger went to Ezio. "Jolly, are you ready?" Asked Ezio as Roger approached, "I was going to ask you the same thing." Jolly said. The ships, were ready, but before the attack, a familiar sight. Two ships on the Horizion. It was the Fighting Fox, and the Black Pearl. Ned was alive, and the deal Jack struck with them, must have went 'well'. "JACK SPARROWWWWW!" Screamed Jolly. "Are you kidding me?" Said Jack "First Jones, now Roger?" "Apparently." Said Ned. The two ships approached. "Ned!" Yelled Three Fangs in anticipation, "Fangs... Your here..?" Replied Ned "Yes!" She Said. Ned went to greet Ezio, Jarod, Yusuf, David, Albert, and Charles. "Well! I guess Jack, really did strike a deal he couldn't pass up! We don't have to go to war now!" Said Jarod "Not so fast, We're still going to war. Just because Jones resurected me, free of charge, doesn't mean I don't still hate him." Said Ned. Out on the deck, Jack and Jolly worked out they're issues and moved on. Oh wait, that's a kid's story. "THIS BE THE DAY, THAT CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW, HAS BEEN CAUGHT!" Said Jolly. "Wait mate.. Before you kill me, Blackbeard is still working with Jones.. and Im not a pirate lord any more.. He is.." Bargained Jack "What?" Said Roger in confusion. "Yeah... It's how Ned is alive." Said Jack "DAMN IT. Alright. I'll spare you. Blackbeard is not the most deadly pirate. Especially when Im after him" Said Roger, agreeing to help. Ned & Company joined the others on the deck. "Alright. It's time for war. Is everyone ready?" Yelled Ned to the crew. "Yes!" They yelled with a roar. Blackbeard and Jones weren't expecting what came next. The Fighting Fox, The Black Pearl, The Outlaw King, The Flying Dutchman, The Harkaway, and the entire Skelleton fleet, against 2 Ships. Or so it seemed. There was a Templar fleet, as well. This was brewing to be an all out war, and it was. The Flying Dutchman was the first to strike, Hitting the Queen Annes Revenge, and thus, starting the first battle of the war, Dutchman V. Queen Annes Revenge. The Fighting Fox, fresh out of the gate, started the second battle with Davy Jones. "I BROUGHT YOU BACK INTO THIS WORLD NED! AND IM GOING TO TAKE YOU BACK OUT OF IT!" Yelled Jones to the Fox. "I'd be more than pleased to disapoint you Jones, and I will!" Ned Yelled back, firing all broadsides. The Black Pearl, The Harkaway, and the Fleet started the third battle with the Templar fleet. The first ship to sink, was the Queen Annes Revenge, via a deadly shot to the powder resurve. The Second, was 95% of the Templar fleet. The remaining fleet, retreated. Then, the ships closed in on Davy Jones, who was no match. He got sank, along with his dreams of killing off the Assassins. Back at the customary celebration place, Kings Arm, Ezio, Yusuf, Jarod, Albert and Jolly told Ned they would be going they're seprate ways after this night. "What do we do now Ned?" Asked Charles. "We form the 8th Brethren Court, and go Radioactive." Replied Ned. Aftermath Find out in the final story. The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker 3: Radioactive Thanks for reading! Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories Category:Assassin's Creed